


Aurora Borealis

by Ilmarie (Vampz)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, I just cant, Iceland, M/M, Northern light, starlight, they really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Ilmarie
Summary: Tom was watching the northern lights during his Iceland stays for Thor The Dark World. Chris, his housemate, came to join him.





	Aurora Borealis

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translated fic I did myself. All mistakes are mine, and mine alone.  
> As I'm not a native English speaker, it might be possible to spot some mistakes or strange arrangement of some sentences and weird vocabs. I apologize in advance if there's anything that might annoy you while reading. Still, I hope you enjoy! ^^;
> 
> *Please bear in mind that persons in this fan fiction have nothing to do with the real ones and I don't own anything nor do I have any relationship with them. This is purely a fan fiction.*

 

Tom leaned against a sofa facing the window, wrapping himself in a thick blanket he took out of his bed while staring at the sky outside the bedroom with a glass of fine wine in one of his hands. He sipped his wine as he spent some of his free time letting himself dip into the beauty of the night sky covering with translucent curtains of northern lights, filling the rest of its shady space with numerous glittering starlights as the liquid alcohol burning through his veins, making himself warm.

 

“Not yet sleepy, yeah?”

 

Tom was brought back to reality by the familiar low voice and heavy footsteps coming from his back. A minute later, he was then accompanied by the newcomer, experiencing the gorgeous night sky together on the sofa.

 

“I would rather not sleep now even if I am sleepy.” Tom turned away from the sky, moving his gaze to the buffed man beside him as he put down his glass of wine and covered his mate with the blanket. He smiled. “It’s not easy to get a chance to see something as beautiful as this, and that… if there is some spare time, I would not hesitate to sink into it. This beauty of nature is astonishing and breathtaking, don’t you think?”

 

Chris nodded in agreement and shifted himself a little bit closer to the other man beside him just to see him face to face, to feel his warmth. “Hmm… yeah. _Beautiful_.”

 

Tom wasn’t sure if Chris referred the word _beautiful_ to the sky, the lights, or _him_ because the way he said, staring right into his eyes as if it was intended, made his breath unsteady. So as to distract himself from Chris, he decided to continue his stars observation, sipping the wine from his glass in between.

 

Chris sent another greeting with a gentle touch as he tangled his fingers among Tom’s fingers underneath the blanket, quietly transferring the heat between them without any glance. It was just a single delicate touch that could make Tom melted despite the cold weather outside the house they shared.

 

“Feeling cold, huh?” Tom murmured, didn't even know why he said that because the other man’s hand was undoubtedly warmer than his.

 

“A lil’ bit, maybe?” Chris answered with a smile, bumping his housemate joyfully on his shoulder.

 

“Chris...”

 

“Well, you know, it’s cold when you sit next to the frost giant.” Chris joked with a big cheeky grin on his face.

 

Chris’s eyes were smiling, too, with the reflection of the stunning night sky shining in the bright blues without him acknowledging it almost gave Tom, who unexpectedly turned to glance at him and met his eyes, a sudden heart attack that made him temporarily forgot how to breathe.

 

Tom blamed the liquid alcohol he drank for the root of this cause.

 

Wine…

 

“A sip of fine wine might help warming you up, mate,” Tom handed him the glass of wine in his hand. Only one-third left within it. “so that you’d stop molesting me.”

 

Chris took the glass from his friend’s hand, gulping the whole leftover portion at once.

 

“Hey…”

 

“It’s empty, still feelin’ cold, by the way.”

 

But Chris’s hand that Tom had been holding underneath the blanket told him differently. It was warm, actually warmer than before. The same went for the warmth radiated from his big buffed body rubbing Tom’s upper part in a joyful manner.

 

“Then just go and tuck yourself in the bed with that blanket.” Tom mumbled, taking back the glass from Chris’s hand and placed it next to the wine bottle.

 

“Sleep together, it’s warmer, and of course, better!” Chris’s strong arm moved to the armrest and placed his elbow on it, forcing the smaller man to move his body back to the inner corner of the sofa. The other hand of his, however, still holding Tom’s hand even tighter.

 

“You must be drunk, Chris...” Tom tried to halt him by placing his hand on Chris’s broad shoulder, putting some force into the touch as to avoid being miserably bumped.

 

“I mean, you…are still feeling cold, aren’t you?”

 

“It’s just your hand warmer than mine, Chris.”

 

The ends of long blond hair began to fall onto Tom’s face when Chris lowered his head down and touched his forehead, gently teasing his nose tip with his, leaving some space only a breath away between them. Their warm breathes were let out of their lips, colliding nicely with the coldness of the weather to form a pale white smoke which slowly flew up to the sky and vanished.

 

“Under the brilliant lights in the night sky full of these countless stars...”

 

Chris lifted his hand on the armrest up and placed it on the side of Tom’s jawline, holding his face still, thumb delicately pressing, brushing, lingering on his thin lips, whispering dearly as he sought for more of his warmth, his scent, his breath, _his presence_. The voice Chris used was low, soft and sweet, yet, too firm to reject his action was not driven by alcohol.

 

“May I have a permission to give you...my warmth?”

 

Silence.

 

Tom, flushed, took a sharp breath, mumbled embarrassingly as he tried to keep his voice calm although Chris would have known the truth seeing his face burning red if it were daytime.

 

“...That was such a romantic excuse to ask for...a kiss.”

 

Chris chuckled, still smiling when he removed some more distance between them and drew his face closer to Tom’s. “I know you liked it. Your eyes told me.”

 

Tom lowered his head to avoid the steady gaze of that pair of beautiful bright blue eyes reflecting the light of the glittering stars staring right into his heart. Nevertheless, he closed his eyes as an approval. “So...what are you waiting for then?”

 

“No...not any longer will I wait.”

 

Witnessed by thousands of stars and curtains of light, the last conversation heard in that night was only an approval murmur, leaving behind the vague chuckling, lovingly breathing sound just like a blow of the warm gentle breeze running through their spines before the shade of night finally embraced them into their sweet dreams.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just need some fluff...  
> Some people seem to not understand how fluffy and adorable they could be with each other IRL... I mean... seriously, for Tom and Chris, you know, the way they trust, support, look, smile, respond to each other. For them both, as I see them from my view, each one is one hell of a special person to another. Their relationship really really is beautiful. (both in or out of the bromance way)
> 
>  _Chris and I have been on this journey together for seven years, and it’s very different to any relationship I’ve ever had with any other actor. We know each other so well, and I think in a way that enhances everything about that relationship. We have a shorthand, and he makes me laugh!_ —Tom Hiddleston
> 
> I bet he didn't lie. He was telling the truth  
> Seriously...


End file.
